Lost Angel
by Loverofgoodstories27
Summary: Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Clary, and Simon are given an assignment to attend a mundane high school after Clad placed police have gotten calls from teenagers saying someone was killed by a creature-demons. Jace notices a girl on the first day and keeps following her. Leo thinks everything about her life and family is a mess. She hasn't seen a mess until she met the Shadowhunters' world.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've only read the first three Mortal Instruments books, but I am working very diligently to finish the last two. Any extra info I probably got from the wiki page or from the books once I eventually get to reading them in a few days. Enjoy!**

Jace was confused about why the Lightwoods were having them do this. After a lot of thought, he finally voiced his opinion of their commands.

"Why are we being sent to a mundane school?" "Because the Clave have gotten almost a dozen reports from the Shadowhunters that were placed to pose as police, saying that just in this area there have been calls to 911 with children saying they saw things, creatures-demons, we now know-killing someone. All of the calls have been from children between 14 and 17. The Clave needs you to go to the high school, where a majority of the callers attend, to see if there happens to be any young Shadowhunters in the same position Clary was in." Maryse replied sternly.

"I think it sounds fun." Isabelle commented, smiling brightly at the idea, Alec rolling his eyes. "Before you go, the Clave was able to get an older Shadowhunter in as a replacement for the old teacher that the school somehow found out was dealing drugs to the students.

"We arranged to make sure each of you had this teacher at least one class. If there is anything to report, inform this teacher," Maryse scribbled the teacher's name on a piece of paper and handed it to Alec. "She will inform the ones who need to be informed of the situation."

"You should get plenty of rest tonight, you have to be up early in the morning, the school is across town." Robert Lightwood told them. The four nodded and headed for the door. "Oh, Clary," Maryse stopped the red-head from leaving. Clary turned. "Tell Simon to get plenty of sleep as well." The older woman told the girl with a smile. Clary smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you." She said before walking out, following behind Jace, Alec, and Isabelle.

The next morning, both Lightwoods, Jace, and Clary were up and dressed, waiting by the elevator in the Institute for Maryse, who had told them to wait. "Now, if you need to be Marked, try to put it in a place easily hidden. Robert and I put a seraph blade in each of your bags, the name is on a tag with it. If there is any trouble, just call." Maryse told them before waving them to the elevator.

Once outside of the old church, they met Simon outside and headed to the high school they were assigned to 'patrol', Jace considered it more like a taste of mundane life to knock some sense into them.

~TMI~

"Leo!" I turned and waved to Jessica as I closed my locker. "So, party tonight, are you coming?" She asked as we walked down the hall. "Sorry, working tonight." I answered, waving to people I knew. "I don't see why you even work. You're family has more money then mine and I'm getting an allowance that could pay for half of college since I've been saving since I was kid." Jessica exclaimed.

"Ya, well, unlike me, you have birth parents to live with who love you. I have adopted parents who only pay for school and clothes at the beginning of school every year. All I get for Christmas is a card. Just a card! The same thing for my birthday. So if I want any chance of getting out of this hellhole once we graduate, I have to work. It hasn't really been a choice for me." I went into detail for her as we sat down in class. "Okay, sorry. Maybe next time." She said before the bell rang and the teacher called attention.

"I'm you're new teacher. My name is Mrs. Wittworth. In addition to my being new, there are also some new students. I glanced around and didn't see any new faces. "Which, regrettably, they are late." Mrs. Wittworth said right before the door opened and five people walked in.

"Ah, here they are." She exclaimed. "Sorry, we got lost on the way here." A girl with dark red hair told the teacher, handing her the slip in her hand. "That's alright. Now, if you would introduce yourselves to the class with a hobby."

The girl with red hair nodded and held up a hand in a wave to us. "I'm Clary Morgenstern and I like to draw." A guy with brown hair and pale skin stepped up next. "I'm Simon Lewis and these guys," Simon threw a thumb back at the group behind him, apparently they were all friends. "Have told me numerous times I'm a big geek." He explained, smiling. "Having said another friend looks like a gay Sonic and dresses like the Child Catcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, of course we would!" Clary told Simon, laughing, causing the rest of us to laugh.

The other girl stepped up, how does she walk in those heels?! "I'm Isabelle Lightwood and I like to combat fight with my brothers." She said with a bright smile. Another guy with dark hair moved up. "I'm Alec Lightwood and I'm good with a bow and arrow." He said in a monotone voice like he was bored to be here. The last guy moved to the front and I couldn't help but think he was hot.

He had strawberry blond hair, more blond than mine, mine having more red, and his eyes were a deep amber color from the quick glance I took, his skin deeply tanned. "I'm Jace…..Herondale and I play piano." He said, sounding like Alec did. He also seemed to hesitate on his last name, almost like he didn't know it, which would have been weird, but I knew it could be for the same reason as me, adopted family.

"Good, now role for everyone else." I ignored the teacher and discreetly watched as the five new kids went and found seats next to each other to the left in front of me. "Leo Richard?" The teacher asked. I raised my arm to make sure she saw me, she nodded, after turn ridged for a second, and called the next person.

~TMI~

Jace glanced around the room as Katharine, the teacher who they all knew as a friend of the Lightwoods, called the other students names. "Leo Richard?" She asked, looking for a guy, Jace thought. To both his surprise, and probably Katharine's, a girl raised her hand. Something caught Jace's eye that made him spin around and look at the four of his friends.

"That girl, Leo, she's one." Jace whispered to them once they leaned their heads in. "What do you mean?" Clary asked for the rest. "She's a Nephilim! There's a Mark on her wrist. Watch her and you'll see it." Jace told them as they all turned back around to face the front of the room.

Through class, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec would glace over at the girl-Leo-to try and see the Mark Jace had mentioned. Clary and Simon would go back and forth between glancing at the other three and Leo. "By the Angel! It's an Enkeli." Alec whispered to the other four. "I told you I saw something." Jace said in an arrogant tone. Jace turned and discreetly waved his hand to get Katharine's attention, she looked over and Jace pointed to his left wrist and back to Leo. Katharine nodded her head and stood. She had given the class a worksheet that had already in the plans. She began walking around and stopped at Leo's desk.

"How are you doing?" Katharine asked her. Leo looked up and nodded her head. "Good, it's easier than I thought it would be." She answered with a smile. Katharine glanced at Leo's wrist before responding. "Good, I'm glad." She walked back to her desk and sat down before glancing at Jace and nodding her head.

~TMI~

"Leo!" I turned and let Jessica catch up before we both started walking to lunch. "Did you see those new guys this morning? Talk about major hot!" Jessica said loudly, causing a few people to look at her. "Yes, I saw. Which one were you eyeing?" I asked as we walked into the lunch line. "Simon. He's kinda geeky looking. He's cute and he doesn't seem to have the 'too cool for school' mood like Alec or Jace did." Jessica responded as we grabbed a plate. "I thought they were cute. They all seem really closer. And when I saw them, Clary and Alec looked familiar to me."

"That's weird. Have you ever seen them before?" Jessica asked her best friend as they sat at their usual table. "No, it's more like I think I've seen people who resemble them. It's confusing even me, so it's difficult to explain." Leo said before biting into the chicken sandwich. "I think I get it." Jessica told her before biting into her own sandwich.

~TMI~

Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Clary, and Simon all saw Leo and her friend walk in the cafeteria. They were sitting close, but not close enough to hear the two girls over the noise in the room. Jace turned to Clary. "Can you create another rune?" He said, hunching his body closer to her to whisper and make it less likely for someone to over hear them.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Clary responded. She turned back to her sketch book and sat still for a minute, breathing deeply. She sat back up and nodded her head to Jace. He pulled both his sleeve up and moved on onto Clary's thigh, to give the appearance of just a normal high school couple. Clary slipped her stele from her pocket and burned the new Mark, one which she hoped would work, on Jace's wrist.

Clary knew where ever the Mark, that area was more powerful. She hoped with this Mark, it worked despite being for advance hearing and being placed on his wrist. Jace sat still after Clary Marked his arm. He concentrated and finally heard Leo and her friends conversation in his ear.

"-when I saw them, Clary and Alec looked familiar to me." "That's weird. Have you ever seen them before?" "No, it's more like I think I've seen people who resemble them. It's confusing even me, so it's difficult to explain." "I think I get it." Jace turned his attention back to the table he was sitting at. "Nothing, just normal mundane gossip. But I still think we should follow her after to see where she goes." Jace told them before the rest of the group nodded their heads and continued eating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I've had a lot of time to write and the story line is just running through my head right now, so hopefully I'll be able to post a few more chapters. Enjoy!**

After lunch, Leo and Jessica left the cafeteria and walked to the gym for PE. They put there bags on the bleachers and sat down after the coach told them they didn't need to change. Once the rest of the class was sitting on the bleachers, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace being there as well, the coach began.

"Alright. Today, like I told you yesterday, starting today and going until next Friday, we're working on archery. Our team is lacking this year, so I need to see if there are any last minute recruits I can get to the coach. Leo, since I know you are the only one in here on the team, I'll let you explain since I don't know what I'm talking about." The coach said, waving Leo up before stepping aside and letting her speak.

"Okay." She began, lifting one of the compound bows of the bow rack. "These are the bows that every team around the country, I think the world as well, uses for the teams. Put it into simple terms, the tie on the string, is what you clip the arrow under." Leo pulled an arrow out of the bucket by the rack and demonstrated.

"You make sure the arrow is on the rest before you pull it back." Leo pulled the arrow off and slid it back in the bucket. "When you pull back the bow, unless there is an arrow, you ease it back. Let me repeat, if you have and arrow, let the string go, if you don't, ease it back with your fingers." As she spoke, she showed everyone to make sure they understood. "These are the school's set, not the teams. That doesn't mean you can screw them up." Leo finished. "I think I got everything." She told the coach. "Oh, wait." She said, pulling an arrow out again. "When you clip the arrow on, make sure the odd color is facing you. One this one, there are two red and a white, clip the arrow on to where the white is face you and the red as facing away from you." Leo said before showing them, then pulling the arrow off and reaching for four more arrows.

"Five arrows and find a bow you can pull back comfortably." Leo told everyone before she walked to put the arrows on a quiver and lean the bow against the quiver. Once everyone had a bow and arrows, she told them. "The whistles aren't just to make noise, they are for safety. Two whistles, you line up," Leo stood at her quiver to show them. "Put your bow on the toe of your shoe and you wait until one whistle. One whistle is when you shoot. Three whistles is to retrieve arrows. Five are to stop shooting immediately, if you hear five whistles, you stop shooting immediately." She explained before the coach blew two whistles.

Alec and Jace both decided to stand over by Leo. Jace in front of her, Alec behind her. Leo turned her head, looked down both sides to make sure everyone was lined up after the two whistles and then nodded to the coach. A second later, he blew on whistle.

Leo pulled an arrow, clipped the knock on, drew it back, anchored her hand, aimed, and released. Alec and Jace both watched as the arrow sailed through the air and hit the center of the target, the ten. Alec smiled when he saw Jace glanced back at him with a smirk.

Leo glanced over at Alec and saw him do everything perfectly. He wasn't lying when he was good with a bow and arrow. She watched as his first arrow went to nine. She smiled and shot the rest of her arrows. Once everyone was off the line, she waved for three whistles and everyone pulled their arrows.

Alec saw, after he pulled his arrows from the same target as Leo, that all five of hers were in the ten. A perfect score he knew. "Looks like you aren't as good with a bow." She whispered to him as she walked past him with her arrows. Jace glanced over at Alec, chuckling as he pulled his arrows from all over the target, reaching behind to grab one off the floor that the net had caught.

~TMI~

After school, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Clary followed Leo to the subway. Simon said he thought it was Shadowhunter business after school hours, so he headed home. Once they were on the subway, they all split up into different areas of the car, but all kept an eye on Leo. She seemed calm with her surroundings, Clary thought, when she saw Leo put headphone in her ears and start music on her phone.

After a ten minute ride, Leo pulled one headphone from her ear and got off the train, the four Shadowhunters following close behind. They realized they were only a mile or two from the Institute once they came out from the subway. They followed Leo until she pulled the door open to a small coffee shop.

The four agreed to wait a few minutes and look like they were heading home, which wasn't far from the truth, and had seen the shop and decided to get coffee. When they entered, they saw a few people sitting at tables doing different things, all sipping coffees. Behind the counter, stood a guy and Leo passed behind him, changed into a black button up shirt and a visor on her head.

"Welcome to Java Dreams. What would you like to order?" Leo asked, standing behind the register, ready to put in the orders. Clary ordered a mocha with two extra shots, Alec and Isabelle ordered black coffee and Jace just got a bottled water that were for sale in the cooler by the counter.

"You guys go to school with me don't you? I remember them," Leo pointed to Jace and Alec. "They were in my gym class." Leo asked as she handed them there orders. "Ya, I'm Alec's sister Isabelle. This is our friend Clary and Mr. No Fun over here is Jace." Isabelle introduced as Leo shook each of their hands.

"I remembered Alec for sure. I kicked his ass in gym. Sorry about that by the way." Leo told them. Alec smiled lightly. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to hitting a moving target, not aiming for something that stands completely still." Alec said with a small chuckle. "That's it. Well, I'm sure you'd beat me at hunting then. But everybody has their strong suits." Leo replied. "Clary, didn't you say that you drew?" Leo asked, receiving a nod from Clary.

"I want to show you something." Leo said before walking away and disappearing behind a door to the back, reappearing a minute later with a notebook in hand. Leo handed it to Clary, who took it and opened it, flipping through the sketches. "These are amazing. Better than I could ever do." Clary told the blonde, handing the sketchbook back to her. "Thanks. It's just figure studies for some books I bought, hoping I could teach myself a few things before college."

"I know it's short notice," Isabelle started. "But we were wondering if you wanted to come over to our house?" Isabelle asked, getting a look from the other three that said: _We were wondering?_ "I don't get off work until seven. Maybe for an hour. My parents don't want me out past ten." Leo replied.

Jace snorted. "Ten? This is New York. Nothing gets fun until after ten." He commented. "Ya, I know. I wish I could, but that's how it's been for the past five years." Leo replied with a sigh. "What about before that? Did you parents let you go out then?" Isabelle asked. "I didn't live in New York then. I lived in a town where everything was in yelling distance, or yelling to another person to yell to someone else. I don't really remember much before I was nine." "Where have you lived?" Clary asked. "Here, California, Florida, Massachusetts, Arizona. I've been across the country and back so many times, I never want to see another airport." "Why'd you move so much and to random states?" Clary asked again.

"It's what I'm used to. I'm adopted, I was dropped on the doorstep of the orphanage near Boston and every time I got to be too much trouble or the couple who took care of me had a kid of their own, I was shipped off within a week to another home. I've only managed to go a few years in one place. This is the longest I've gone without moving, I'm just hoping it will last until graduation so I can leave this hell hole."

Jace glanced over to Alec, the two finally realizing why Leo didn't know about Nephilim or anything else to do with Shadowhunters. She had either been abandoned or had been given away for protection from someone or something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said, I'm full of story line ideas right now, so I'm just spitting out chapters beyond belief! Thank everybody that's reviewed, favorited, and followed, I'm so happy my story is already this popular!**

Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec all decided to dope up on lots of caffeine and sit at one of the tables and wait until my shift was over. I glanced at the clock and smiled. I walked around the counter and pulled a chair up to the table the four were sitting at, sitting in the chair backwards, leaning my chest against the back of the chair.

"Thank God, I need a break." I muttered as I chugged the coffee I made for myself before walking over. "How long do you have?" Clary asked. "Ten minutes, which is better than nothing." I replied, reaching and setting my cup on the table. "Nice tattoo." Jace commented, pointing a finger at my left wrist I had stretched out. "Thanks." I replied.

"When did you get it?" Alec asked, leaning forward, I saw they had all pulled there jackets off and I saw Isabelle, Jace, and Alec all had black ink tattoos scattered around their arms. Cool.

"That's what everyone, including me, has been wondering every time I get into another adoption. The only thing I have to go on is before I left the orphanage I was at in close to Boston, the woman who ran it took pictures all the time and if a child left, she would send some with us. In all the pictures, five, three, all the way up until the time I was dropped on the doorstep, it's been on my wrist." I explained as I held my wrist in my right hand, rubbing the tattoo with my thumb.

"I've tried finding it, but not even a hint as to what it is or means." I continued with a sigh. "Do you think if you ever did find out what it means that it could lead you to who your parents are?" Clary asked, sounding sad. "I don't know what to think. I guess, but at the same time I can't help but think, why drop me at an orphanage?" I reached for my necklace and rubbed into between my fingers.

"Where did you get that?" Alec asked me, almost making it sound like I stole the necklace. "Same as the tattoo, had it." I answer as I dropped it back against my collar. I glanced up at the clock and groaned. "I gotta get back to work." I muttered as I stood up, moved the chair back and went to back to stand behind the register for the last two hours of my shift.

~TMI~

Once Leo walked away, Alec leaned in and whispered to the rest of the tables occupants. "Did you see what was around her neck?" He asked. "No, what was it?" Clary asked. "It looked like a piece of a seraph blade, only it hasn't been sharpened, so to mundanes it just looks like a crystal. Jace, you were right. She is a Nephilim, the problem is how do we tell her without making her run out of the Institute screaming?"

Jace chuckled. "That would be where we are stuck." He said, sipping his second coffee, Isabelle and Alec on their third and Clary on her fourth, being a caffeine addict even before her entrance into the Shadowhunter world.

The last two hours of Leo's shift, the four discussed how to inform Leo of here heritage and where she came from without scaring her.

They were cut off when they saw Leo walk over with another coffee in hand, her visor missing from her head and her button up pulled off to reveal a black tank top underneath. Jace couldn't help but think that with her clothes and boots and what seemed to be a tough personality, that Leo could easily fall into being a Shadowhunter with training and schooling on some things.

"Let's blow this joint." Leo said before stepping backwards towards the door and pushing it open. The group quickly followed behind her and once they caught up, they heard music playing form the headphones not plugged into Leo's ear and her lightly singing the song that was playing.

"And I am, I am star struck, with every part of this whole story. So if it's just tonight, the animal inside…"

The four Shadowhunters decided to let Leo have some time to herself before she was thrown into the insanity that was their daily lives. They led Leo to the Instituted and she stopped her music and whistled. "Nice." She muttered before following the other four inside and to the elevator. Once they were in the living area of the Institute, Jace whispered to Clary to keep Leo there while they went to talk to Maryse and Robert.

"They have to go do something. I'm not sure what for." Clary told Leo, receiving a hesitant nod from her.

Clary led Leo to the kitchen and offered her anything to eat. "What do you have?" Leo asked as she walked around the counter to look over Clary's shoulder into the fridge. "Hmm. Pizza sounds good." Leo replied before Clary reached and pulled the box out, setting it on the counter behind her.

"Hay, where's the bathroom? I think I drank too much coffee." Leo asked, chuckling with Clary. "Turn left and it's the third door on the right." Clary answered. "Thanks." Leo replied before walking out of the kitchen and down the hall.

~TMI~

I followed what Clary told me and was looking for the third door, when I heard talking behind a closed door a couple down from the kitchen. I stopped and quietly listened after I heard my name.

"Are you sure this girl is Nephilim?" "We're sure of it! The necklace around her neck is a piece of a seraph blade and the Mark on her wrist is an Enkeli." Leo heard Alec tell the woman. "Where is she?" A man asked. "In the kitchen with Clary. They're probably getting something to eat." Isabelle answered. "Good. Back to the girl. Why does she think she is a mundane?" The man asked.

"She says that she was left at an orphanage, probably right after she was born. Her parents only put the Mark to probably identify her in the future." Jace answered this time. "I think her body may recognize her instincts of hunting demons. She's better than I am with a bow and when you mention her family or her past, she turns as cold as Jace when you bring up Valentine." Alec said.

"You could be right. But just because you think that, doesn't make it true. Clary was living with her mother who had weapons, this girl-" The woman was cut off by Isabelle. "Her name is Leo, Mom." "Leo, is living with mundanes from what you have told me. Which means she is, in every way possible, completely defenseless against any demons that come after her ."

I stepped away from the door and quietly walked back down the hall and slipped past the door to the kitchen, I pushed the button for the elevator and swore when it lurched and made a noise as it rose to this floor. I tapped my foot until the door opened. I jumped inside and jabbed the down button and the doors closed right as I saw Clary round the doorway and see a glimpse of me in the elevator.

Once I was on the ground floor, I ran through the lower level of the church, out onto the street, and back to the apartment that was between the coffee shop and where I was now. I passed people on the sidewalks in a blur and slammed into the door to the apartment building, slowing only slightly as I ran up the stairs to my floor, unlocking my door quickly and closing it behind me, locking it back.

I walked into my room, closing the door, breathing slightly heavier. I pulled the necklace off my neck and held it out in front of me. A seraph? Was that what they called it? More importantly why were they talking about demons? Not only demons, but demons hunting me? What the hell is wrong with them?

_This is just perfect. The friends I make just happen to all be psychotic._ I thought as I pulled my boots off and fell onto my bed. Then I realized, like an idiot, I left my backpack at their…..lair. Ya, lair is a good word.

I grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it, calming down and quickly falling asleep.

_A man with brown hair was running, both his arms holding a sack against his chest. He glanced back every few seconds and heard noises behind him, noises that frightened him. He was relieved when he saw the building ahead, just across the street. He ran as fast as he could, trying not to let the things behind him catch him. He couldn't bear the thought of what would happen._

_He walked up the steps of the building and set the sack in his arms down, folding the material away to show a baby, barely a week old, hidden in the blanket. He kissed the baby on the forehead, not waking the baby, and slid a small envelope in the fabric to make sure it was found with his child. The baby shifted in the blanket and its hand moved to its mouth, its thumb popping in it mouth and the child sucking on it like a pacifier. Before the man turned away to run and keep the things behind him away from his child, he brushed the child's wrist, thanking himself for wanting to Mark her, knowing things would end this way._

_He stood, turned, and ran down the steps, away from the building and his child. Before he could get himself safely away, one of the creatures appeared from a small alley between two buildings and attacked him, his scream echoing between the close buildings, waking the child on the steps of the orphanage._

I bolted up, breathing deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I've noticed people are favoriting and following, but no one if reviewing. Please, review for me so I can get some feedback on how I'm doing. Thanks so much! Here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

My eyes darted around the room. I stood up from my bed and opened the drawer on my desk, pulling out the manila envelope of pictures of myself over the course of my life. I flipped through them quickly until I found the small envelope. I remember Mrs. Jacobs at the orphanage telling me that I could read this when I felt ready. I had thought about it up until I was ten, then I simply forgot about it.

I sat on the foot of my bed. Examining the envelope I saw that is was tinged yellow with age and was actually thicker than I thought it would be.

I pulled the piece of paper out and unfolded it, reading it slowly.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I wish with all my heart that I could watch over my daughter, see her grow into the woman I she'll be, see if she looks like her mother like I'd always hoped she would. But I know I can't. I'm in danger and I'm afraid if I am found, my daughter will be killed along with me. So, in order to keep her safe, I have to leave her, the thing I hate to do the most. I'm leaving her here because I know she will be looked after and cared for. I know that she will eventually find a family to love her like I wish I could have let her see me love her. Her mother is gone, her strength giving out from our daughter's birth almost two weeks ago. I've driven from New York since her birth, knowing the people chasing me won't find my daughter here. All I ask it that you let her keep her necklace I have left with her. It was mine from my home, but I hope it will help lead her home when the time comes. I also ask that she keeps the name Leo. Her mother had chosen it for a special reason, a reason I was unable to learn before her death. I have included a letter for Leo when she is ready to read it, I ask who ever finds her, please do not open it. The subject of the letter is of the utmost secret, only my family knows of this secret, please leave it unopened._

_With the best hope,_

_Gabriel Trueblood_

I sniffed and felt tears roll down my cheeks as I reached back in the envelope and pulled out a second envelope and was for some reason relieved when I saw it was still glued closed. I ran my finger across the top and tore it open. I laid the envelope and the other letter and envelope on the bed once I pulled the letter out. I took a deep breath before unfolding it and reading what the letter contained.

_Dear Leo,_

_I know you most likely would not believe me, but every word in this letter is the truth, not a word false. You were born into a world, but raised in a different one. You were raised in the mundane world, the human world. The world you were born in, is the world of the Nephilim. Nephilim are descendants of Jonathan Shadowhunter, who saw the world was full of demons trying to over power the human race. So, Jonathan summoned the angel Raziel, who agreed to mix his blood with that of the humans and let the humans drink it, becoming the first of the Nephilim, Shadowhunters. Every generation since, has been born with Raziels blood in their veins, the Sight giving every Nephilim the ability to see the demons that plague the earth and the humans. Your mother, after learning these things herself and being raised a mundane, is Nephilim, and I was born and raised with other Nephilim like myself, your mother, and you._

_Nephilim are trained to hunt the demons and keep the world safe. My sister has, through very scarce letters since I left for the mundane world, informed me she had given birth to a son just months before you were born and named him Alexander. I wish you could have grown up to meet your cousin, but I know it will not be so._

_The necklace I have left you is a piece of uncarved seraph blade. I was able to obtain this from the Iron Sisters, the makers of the seraph blades that the Nephilim use to hunt the demons and Downworlders. Finally, the Mark I carved onto your wrist is and Enkeli, which will inform any Nephilim who find you that you are Nephilim as well. I don't know what else to explain, I can't go into much detail lest this letter was opened, which I hope it won't be. I know a picture won't be the same as being raised by your mother and I, but I have put a picture the both of us in with this letter. Hopefully, if you are ever found by any Nephilim, you will be able to find some family and live some aspect of the life I wish I could have given you from the beginning._

_With all my love, and I know your mother's as well,_

_Dad_

I finally felt the tears rushing down my cheeks, the letter and the picture, still unseen to me, both fluttered to the floor as I buried my face in my hands, trying to silence my sobs of finally learning who my family is after so long of doubt.

Once the tears slowed, I picked up the letter and the picture, put the letter back in the envelope, and finally looked at the picture. My father was tall with light brown hair that could be considered a dirty blond, his blue eyes telling me I get them from him. My mother had red hair that was lightened with blonde, her brown eyes telling me just by the look in them in the picture, that she would have loved me had she and my father been able to raise me. They both looked young, no older than 21 or 22.

I turned the picture over and read the back. _'Kaitlyn and I when she announced she was pregnant.' _I smiled as I flipped the picture back over, seeing how happy both my parents were in the picture, both seeming to convey their love to me just by looking at their picture. I pulled my leather jacket on, put the picture in my back pocket, grabbed my phone and switchblade, I walked out of the apartment and walked down to the coffee shop. I glanced around before unlocking the door, walking in, and locking it back.

I walked to the back where we kept the stock of drinks for the cooler and snatched a bottled cold mocha, reminding myself to tell the boss to deduct it from my pay check this week.

I heard the door in the front open and swing closed. I quietly moved against the wall, pulling my switch blade out and flipping it open. I heard metal sliding against something, probably a knife out of a sheath, and saw shadows shown against the wall of the shop from the street lights shining through the front.

There were one, two, three, four. Shit! I'm dead. How can I take out four robbers with just a switch blade? I guess I'll just have to rely on sheer faith to keep me alive. I had forgotten about my drink minute ago. I jumped out from the back room and went at the first and closest person. I swiped at their neck and nearly caught them but they backed away before the blade could even graze their throat. I brought my arm back and went to stab them in the torso, but the guy, I saw by his figure, reached up faster than I could react, and grabbed my wrist. I knew I was going to lose when I was pulled around and my arm pushed against my back, my hand reflexively releasing the switch blade after losing grip.

I held back a scream in pain as I heard my shoulder dislocate out of place. Once the bone was out of its socket, I was pushed off my feet and to the ground. I held back the tears of pain and the guy pushed on my arm. "Who are you?" I heard him hiss in my ear. "I…work here." I said, trying to get a breath after being winded from being shoved to the tile floor. He pushed harder on my arm, finally making it too hard to hold back the cry of pain. "For God's sake let me go." I cried, still managing to hold back the tears of pain, my arm on fire and losing feeling in my hand.

Who ever held me down jumped off me. "By the Angel." I heard a girl whisper, her voice sounding right above my ear. I kept my eyes closed, trying to keep from seeing anything, should they threaten me with anything. I was breathing deeply still, my arm stinging every time I did, but I couldn't move it to relieve some of the pain.

"Here." I heard the girl say before smaller hands gently gripped my wrist and elbow, slowly moving my arm from behind my back and setting it on the ground at my side. "We need to reset it." I heard another guy say. I heard feet shuffled and felt a small hand around my wrist and lift my dislocated arm up and another placed on the back of my shoulder.

"This is going to hurt." The girl told me. I clenched my teeth right before she pushed on my arm, setting my arm back into the socket. I managed to let out just a small groan of pain. I felt a short burning sensation on the same shoulder that had just been set before the pain started to quickly dissipate.

"Let's get you back up." Another girl said before two sets of small hands, I assumed both the girls, gently lifted me up. I moved my feet to support myself once I was up. I turned right as I heard one of the girls. "I can't believe you did that." I turned around right as I saw Isabelle push Jace hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I've had this chapter written for weeks, I just haven't had the time to post it. I've had archery competitions, AP stuff, papers, missing school, and a lot of other crap happen. Any grammar or spelling mistakes is my fault. I have finally finished the Mortal Instruments series officially of…..a week ago, despite it feeling like a longer amount of time than that. I have just started the Infernal Devices series this afternoon. Anyways, enjoy and review for me! Thanks!**

I stepped back when I realized who it was. "Leo, it's okay." Isabelle told me, holding her hands up in front of her. "The irony of that is he nearly broke my arm." I said, looking at Jace. "You went at me with a knife!" He defended himself. "I thought you broke in! Which you did and I want to know how? I locked that door." I told them.

"It's hard to explain." Clary replied. "How hard? Harder than explaining how instead of being, what was the term? A mundane, instead I'm a-a Nephilim. Which I still don't understand the meaning of or why my father, before he was killed by demons, left me a necklace" I held up the necklace after pulling it out of my pocket to show them. "that's a piece of a seraph blade? Or why you were able to know I was what you think I am, just by this Mark on my wrist? Is it that hard? Because I'm not sure there is anything that could be more difficult than that." I snapped back, several things fueling my anger.

"Who told you all of this?" Alec asked, his voice threatening. I turned to look at him and glared at him. "None of your damn business." I hissed through my teeth. "Leo, if you'll just come back to the Institute with us, we can explain everything there." Clary said, stepping closer slowly. "I'm not going anywhere other than home." I said before shoving past Jace and Alec to get to the door. I stopped and turned to look back. "And get out of here before I call the cops." I threatened before shoving the door open and running home, quietly going inside the apartment and to my room.

I sat back down on my bed and pulled the picture of my parents out of my pocket. I turned it back over and read the back, but noticed something else written on the back at the very bottom left corner. _Your silk pouch will come in handy. –D_

I looked back at the box of stuff from the orphanage and started pulling things out, looking through the contents, right at the bottom was a small dark blue silk pouch tied shut. I opened it and pulled out a piece of metal with the same stone as the piece of seraph blade on my necklace. I pulled out a small slip of paper and unfolded it, reading the small hand writing.

_Here are some runes that could come in handy. Use the stele I've left you and just write them on the area you need them._

I looked down the paper and saw a bunch of symbols, some matching the tattoos that were on Jace, Isabelle, and Alec's arms, with their meaning or what they did under them. I couldn't help but smile when I saw one that said '_iratze/healing' _under one of the runes.

I picked up the stele and examined it before deciding the stone was what I used to write the rune on my skin.

I moved my hand up to my left shoulder and started the first line and pulled back when it burned, leaving a black line. After marveling at it for a few seconds, I finished drawing the rune and set the stele back on my desk, already feeling the pain in my shoulder dissipate quickly. I saw that it was past three in the morning and groaned before falling onto the bed, falling asleep a few minutes later.

~TMI~

_I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, seeing nothing around me was familiar. Everything was white and…..fluffy? "You should recognize everything around us." A voice called. I turned and stood quickly, seeing a figure approaching. The figure was beautiful in everyway possible. His eyes made me think of the clearest, bluest ocean I'd ever seen. "Where am I?" I asked. "Everywhere. Nowhere. It is all the same place for the ones who reside here." He replied, his voice soothing me, calming every nerve in my body._

"_Why am I here?" I asked again. "So full of questions. You are here, because your friends are worrying. You need to trust them, let them help you." "How? They lied to me and tried to practically hide it from me. I'm not sure I could trust them." I said, looking down away from him._

_He stepped closer to me and I felt a warm hand on my collar. "You have lived without true family. If you do not trust them, you will never find the family you are meant to have, the family that is closer to you than you think." He said, making me look up. "They are?" I asked in amazement. "Indeed. Anger can harbor mistrust, but wanting the truth can lead back to trust. Your friends want nothing but to help you. You just have to trust them and accept that they want nothing but good for you, in here." He moved his hand over my heart._

_I wiped away a tear that slid down my cheek. I nodded. "I'll try. Thank you." Right as everything started fading away, I noticed the wings attached at his shoulder blades. "Who…are….you?" I asked, my voice sounding groggy. He smiled and opened his mouth to answer, but before I could hear it, everything went black and my hearing faded back in to the sound of my alarm clock._

I sat up and slammed my hand down on the snooze button. I ran a hand through my hair before getting up to get dressed for school. Trust them? I told him I'd try, but I just need to let the pain of the mistrust I have to wear down, the feeling of betrayal still a little too fresh to handle.

~TMI~

"Oh my God! The party Friday night was unbelievable! You really should have come." Jessica ranted on to me at lunch. I nodded my head, scraping the food around on my plate. "Whatever, you are out of it today." She said as I only half heard her. I glanced up and saw she was texting away on her phone, so I slipped my headphones in and started playing some music, pulling my sketch pad out, trying to draw the…angel? Ya, the angel from my dream last night. As I drew, I mouthed the words to the song.

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart beats fast_

…_._

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

…_._

_All of my doubt certainly goes away some how_

…_._

_I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._

I looked up when I barely heard the bell ring. I stopped the song and put my headphones away and my sketch book back in my backpack, the face of the angel perfectly drawn on the page.

I walked into the gym and saw coach waiting for everyone to get in the gym. I reached into my back pocket and slid the picture out, looking at my parents again, still unable to stop looking at them in the picture and wishing they were with me.

~TMI~

Behind Leo, Jace and Alec had been sitting in the gym all lunch, talking. They saw Leo sit down and pull a picture out of her pocket and just sit staring at it. "Hay, look." Jace said, pointing to the picture. "What about it?" Alec asked. "I swear that looks like Clary's mom in the picture, the guy in the picture looks familiar too." Jace answered in a whisper.

"You're right." Alec said, examining the picture as best he could from the distance they were sitting away from Leo. Leo stood up and as she walked over to the coach, she put the picture back in her pocket.

~TMI~

Coach let me sit out when I said I hurt my arm yesterday trying to lift boxes at work, which was never a lie, it's just on different days. I sat down on the bleachers and plugged my headphones back in my ears and started back on working on the drawing. By the end of gym, I had the picture finished and the details made it look like I was back in the dream again. I smiled and put my sketchbook back in my bag before walking to my next class.


End file.
